


Pequeñas criaturas.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Cora and Stiles are best friends, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, El sheriff se llama John, F/M, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Witch original male character, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Stiles nunca le había temido a la oscuridad. Con una manada entera protegiéndolo y un lobo como su compañero, pensó que, si a algo temería, sería enorme, horrible y aparecería en el bestiario. Nunca pensó que sería algo tan pequeño que ni él mismo podría defenderse y que realmente era de pesadilla. Nunca imaginó que un simple chocolate abriría una puerta que no se cerraría fácilmente.





	1. Primer contacto.

Stiles se agachó frente al arbusto que acababa de moverse. Porque el arbusto se movió. Los arbustos no deberían moverse.

Entonces, ¿por qué se movió?

Stiles metió sus manitas dentro del pequeño árbol, tanteando con sus pequeños dedos el interior, tratando de no cortarse con las pequeñas ramas puntiagudas. Tanteó hasta que las yemas de sus deditos chocaron con algo blando y viscoso. Stiles suspiró.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo húmedo lamer la punta de sus dedos. Tragó con fuerza y poco a poco sacó su mano del arbusto, su mamá siempre le dijo que no se metiera en lugares extraños, pero siendo un niño era demasiado curioso y siempre hacía lo que le decían que no hiciera.

Stiles se irguió en toda su pequeña altura y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el arbusto se movió de nuevo.

Lo que salió del pequeño árbol lo dejo sin palabras. Era una pequeña cosa con extremidades demasiado largas y pálidas, caminando sobre lo que solo podían ser dos piernas y un rostro demasiado extraño. Sus pequeños ojos negros lo observaban y de su boca se asomaban muchos filosos dientes.

Stiles no sabía si sentir terror o alguna cosa buena acerca de la criatura. Nunca había visto algo así y, considerando que lo había lamido y no lo había mordido podía asegurar que no le haría daño, ¿o sí?

La criatura emitió un siseo que le erizo el cabello de la nuca y Stiles decidió dar un paso atrás. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un chocolate que traía ahí.

—¿Tienes hambre? —tal vez le había gruñido porque tenía hambre. Stiles había descubierto recientemente que las personas con hambre se enojan más fácilmente. Aun no entendía por qué, pero pensó que también aplicaría a animales.  Estiró el dulce hasta que la criatura levantó su muy largo brazo y lo tomó.

Siseó una vez antes de morderlo. Stiles se sorprendió de lo rápido que devoró el dulce después de probarlo.

Cuando la criatura terminó de comerlo tiró la envoltura y dirigió su atención de nuevo al pequeño niño.

—Ya no tengo más, lo siento— musitó Stiles. La pequeña cosa pareció enfadada ante eso, dio un paso hacia adelante, con su boca abierta y mostrando más dientes de los que Stiles pensaba que tenía.

Stiles comenzó a sentir real pánico cuando la criatura seguía avanzando hacia él, enseñando los dientes, sin aparente intención de detenerse.

Stiles iba a gritar cuando un par de pasos pesados se escucharon a su espalda, suspiró de alivio. El pequeño lobo negro brincó justo delante de Stiles, gruñendo hacia la criatura que amenazaba al humano. La pequeña cosa huyó despavorida.

El lobo volteó en ese momento hacia el humano, que levantó una mano y acarició el pelaje de su cuello. El lobo no ronroneó, no lo hizo.

—Gracias, Der— musitó el niño. El lobo asintió y le dio un lametón en la mejilla— ¿sabes que era esa cosa? — Derek movió la cabeza de lado a lado antes de empujar con su hocico el brazo de Stiles, obligándolo a regresar al claro que estaba detrás de la casa de Derek.

En cuanto ambos regresaron, Stiles corrió a abrazar a su mamá, mientras Derek trotaba hacia su alfa y madre.

Stiles tenía intención de preguntarle a su madre sobre la extraña cosa que había encontrado en el bosque, de verdad que sí, o esa era su idea hasta que la pequeña hermana de Derek, Cora, se acercó a él. La niña tenía apenas dos años y era una pequeña loba adorable color café, a la que le encantaba pasar tiempo entre los brazos de Stiles.

Stiles se distrajo con la lobita y Derek se unió a ellos, siguiéndolos hasta el porche donde Stiles se sentó, tomó uno de los peluches que los lobos usaban para jugar y se lo dio a Cora. Derek se echo a su lado, enrollando su pequeño cuerpo alrededor de Stiles.

Ambos olvidaron por completo preguntar sobre las pequeñas criaturas que rondaban por el bosque.

 

+++

 

Un par de noches después, Stiles sintió algo frío contra su pie.

Algo frío antes de que el estallido de dolor recorriera su pierna.

Gritó, gritó con tanta fuerza que despertó a la manada completa. El primero en entrar, en su forma de lobo, fue Derek. Que brincó a la cama y se movió con cuidado sobre el pequeño cuerpo del humano, que había tirado las cobijas a un lado para observar la causa de su dolor.

El costado de su pie estaba cubierto en sangre y, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, había una pequeña hilera de marcas de dientes alrededor de la herida. Miró a Derek con pánico al tiempo que su madre entraba como un torbellino en la habitación, seguida de su papá y su alfa.

Derek gruñó a nada en particular, mirando hacia un costado de la cama, antes de bajar de un brinco. El lobo se quedó quieto, mientras Talia Hale dejaba sus ojos brillar rojos y mirar con cuidado cada lugar de la habitación.

—No puede ser— murmuró la alfa y segundos después se escuchó un pequeño correteo a través de la habitación de Stiles en la casa Hale.

Derek corrió a lo largo de la pared, antes de que algo brincara a través de la colección de peluches de Stiles y se abalanzara hacia la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos y huyendo de la persecución del lobo.

Stiles miró aterrado hacia el marco de madera, donde había pequeñas gotas negras de lo que él suponía era sangre.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? — inquirió su madre a su mejor amiga, mientras Talia sacudía la cabeza, confundida.

—No estoy muy segura. Mandaré a Peter y Sonya a quedarse con Stiles lo que resta de la noche— Derek lanzó un pequeño gruñido que sonaba más a súplica que enojo— y a Derek. Pero primero hay que desinfectar la herida de Stiles y Claudia— su madre volteó a ver a su alfa— necesitaremos un hechizo de protección sobre tu hijo.

Claudia lo miró con preocupación mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. John, levantó en vilo y lo llevó hasta el baño, donde lo sentó sobre la tapa del retrete mientras abría la llave de la ducha, con mucho cuidado limpió su herida con agua. Stiles sintió un lametón en su mano y volteó hacia atrás, para ver a Derek a su lado y a los otros dos lobos, Peter y Sonya, entrar a su habitación y olfatear el lugar.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, su madre ya había cambiado las sábanas manchadas de sangre por unas nuevas y el padre de Derek, Jethro, había chasqueado sus dedos para recomponer la ventana. Stiles supuso que esa era la ventaja de casarte con un brujo.

Su padre lo recostó de nuevo y Stiles se preparó para sentir el escozor provocado por el alcohol en la herida, había cerrado tan fuerte sus ojos que no notó el tercer peso sobre la cama. Al sentir el frío del líquido, pero no dolor, los abrió.

La pata de Derek estaba sobre su pierna. Absorbiendo su dolor. Su madre le había hablado sobre esa peculiar habilidad que los lobos tenían.

—Gracias— murmuró. El lobo se acomodó mejor a su lado mientras John vendaba su pie. Observó a Peter y Sonya acomodarse a cada lado de la cama, mientras Laura se asomaba por la puerta para revisarlo.

La hermana mayor de Derek inspeccionó todo el lugar antes de agacharse al lado de Stiles y darle un beso en la frente, movimiento que repitió con su hermano.

Después de eso, se acurrucó contra su almohada. No supo cuando se quedó dormido, con Derek acomodado a su lado y proveyéndole tanto calor que Stiles ya no necesito usar las cobijas.


	2. ¿De nuevo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así que hizo lo que cualquier niño de cinco años sin temer a la oscuridad haría.

Stiles tocó con curiosidad el brazalete de cuero que su madre acababa de ponerle. Era delgado, negro y tenía grabado un triskel en el interior que daba a su muñeca.

—¿Por qué tengo que usarlo, mami?

Claudia acarició su cabello antes de responder.

—Es para mantenerte a salvo, cariño.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando su madre le puso un brazalete igual al suyo a Derek.

—¿Y por qué Derek también tiene que usarlo?

—Porque puede estar en peligro, al igual que tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Claudia no sabía cómo explicarle la unión que su hijo tenía con el lobo y que lo que podía cazar a uno perseguiría al otro.

También, Claudia no sabía como ocultar lo aterrada que estaba ante la idea. Cuando ella y Talia se dieron duenta del lazo entre sus hijos, Claudia consideró alejar a Stiles de ese mundo, porque los peligros de estar con un lobo eran demasiados. Pero no pudo hacerlo por diversas razones, la primera fue: no poder quitarle su compañero a un lobo y mucho menos a uno tan pequeño; la segunda: su amistad con Talia trascendía más allá de lo que podía imaginar y la tercera: sabía que de una manera u otro el lobo y el humano se encontrarían, los compañeros siempre lo hacían. Era mejor que Stiles conociera ese mundo desde ahora, entre más grande más peligros podría haber.

Aunque, ella jamás pensó que sería su hijo quien pondría en peligro a Derek, siempre pensó que sería al revés. Pensaba quien atrajera las amenazas sería el lobo.

O eso creía hasta que su hijo le confesó que le dio de comer a un Kuruk.

Carajo, había sido un jodido Kuruk. Un pequeño demonio que se alimentaba de poder, literalmente, se comía a la fuente de poder.

Se podían comer a su hijo y a su compañero. Y lo peor era que no viajaban solos, tendían a andar en “manadas”, entre veinte y treinta criaturas. Peligrosas, letales y escurridizas.

Los Kuruk eran atraídos a lugares con una gran concentración de poder, pero solo iban tras un objetivo que los “aceptaba”, por decirlo de alguna manera, que eran gentiles con ellos.

Su pequeño hijo de cinco años lo había sido sin saber a qué se enfrentaba. Y ahora lo perseguían por ello.

Bien, Claudia no dejaría que tocaran a su pequeño.

No de nuevo.

 

+

 

Stiles miró con atención el brazalete en su muñeca y después al de Derek. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el porche de la casa Stilinski, con la espalda recargada en la pared, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Cora, que estaba echada en su regazo.

Esa niña podía pasar el día entero en su forma de lobo.

—¿Qué fue lo que me atacó?

—No lo sé, mamá no me ha querido decir— respondió Derek, que acarició con su dedo el hocico de Cora y ésta comenzó a mordisquearlo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Derek solo rio, realmente no le hacía daño.

—Mamá cree que vendrán de nuevo— murmuró Stiles.

—Mi mamá también lo cree.

—¿Por eso nos pusieron los brazaletes? —Stiles miró a Derek, quien asintió en respuesta.

—Estaremos seguros mientras los usemos, prométeme que nunca te quitaras el tuyo, Sti.

—¿Ni para bañarme? — preguntó el niño con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

—Ni para bañarte, promételo— Derek, teniendo seis años, prestaba un poco más de atención a las advertencias de su madre de lo que Stiles haría nunca.

—Lo prometo— respondió Stiles y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Derek, eso hacían los adultos con las personas que querían ¿no?  

+

 

Stiles despertó cuando escuchó un correteo de pies en su habitación y luego sintió movimiento en su cama.

Su primer instinto había sido gritar, pero luego recordó la película de El rey león, que había visto con Derek por la tarde y, que a veces debes ser valiente por ti mismo.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier niño de cinco años sin temer a la oscuridad haría.

Tomó su almohada y comenzó a golpear lo que sea que estuviera con él en su cama. Se escuchó un chillido y luego un siseo que le heló los huesos. No sonaba contento.

Detuvo los almohadazos cuando sintió un peso en las piernas y logró alcanzar la luz de su mesita. Encendió la lámpara.

La misma criatura que había estado en el bosque estaba frente a él, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo y exponiendo todos sus colmillos. Vaya que eran muchos.

Stiles ahora sí grito.

La criatura no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó contra él, todo dientes y ¿garras? Eso al final de sus dedos, ¿eran garras? Pero se detuvo a solo centímetros de su rostro.

La pequeña cosa parecía confundida de no poder llegar hasta él. Stiles recordó que su mamá había dicho que el brazalete era para su protección. Solo que jamás pensó que tendría que estar tan cerca de esas cosas para que funcionara.

Stiles no escuchó los pasos de sus padres aproximándose a su habitación, solo entraron dando un portazo, su papá con un rifle entre sus manos y de las manos de su madre emanaba un extraño y tenue brillo. Stiles no la había visto hacer eso.

La criatura chilló antes de brincar de la cama. Él se puso en pie, tomó su alcancía de Buzz Lightyear y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la criatura. Extrañamente, la golpeó. Su madre se apresuró a hacer un círculo con una especie de ceniza en el suelo alrededor de la criatura, su padre se paró a un lado y la apuntó con el arma.

—No irá a ningún lado, John.

—Es solo un incentivo para que no se mueva.

La criatura se encogió en su lugar, como si lo entendiera.

Claudia se sentó en la cama con él, lo jaló en un abrazo y fue en ese momento, que Stiles notó las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró.

—Oh cariño…

Stiles dejó que su madre lo abrazara con más fuerza mientras su padre tomaba el teléfono que había en la habitación de Stiles y llamaba a la manada Hale.

 

Un par de horas después, Stiles se estaba prácticamente cayendo de sueño en el sofá, recargado en el hombro de Derek y con Cora, en su forma humana, acurrucada en su costado.

Stiles estaba tratando de mantenerse consciente, pero perdió la batalla con Morfeo después de escuchar a Jethro Hale decir.

—Ese es solo un peón, no es la reina.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien adivina de donde salió el personaje de Jethro, le daré un chocolate :33


End file.
